


Amortentia

by the_Witch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Witch/pseuds/the_Witch
Summary: Draco decide hacer la poción Amortentia para que Harry Potter se enamore de el. el problema es que ni siquiera se la envía. Suizas si se la toma el mismo, pueda empezar a amarse un poco, ¿verdad?... o se podría morir por culpa del acónito. Parece una mejor idea de todos modos que se la tome el... le haría un favor al mundo.





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> es mi primera historia... no pido que sean amables, quiero que sean sinceros, porque es la única forma de seguir mejorando. Este lugar ha sido como un refugio para mi durante mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los personajes que utilizo me pertenece, y todos los derechos los tiene J.K Rowling; así que esto es mas bien un tomar prestado su trabajito para hacer algo propio :9. si te sientes identificado con lo que lees aquí, por favor busca ayuda; porque se como se siente y en lo que puede terminar si no lo haces. Háblame si así quieres, o busca a alguien con el que te sientas seguro(a). No es el final... debes seguir

Su mirada se encontraba fija en el caldero mientras esperaba para poder ponerle el toque final a la poción. Ha sido paciente y ha esperado de la manera más calmada que la poción se termine durante tres semanas, y pronto vera los resultados. Si todo sale bien en 13 minutos y 39 segundos exactos vera el brillo nacarado, el vapor con forma de espiral y empezara a sentir los aromas que representan a su amado. El salvador. El chico-que-vivió o más bien, el hombre-que-vivió. 

Era difícil decirle hombre a ese flacucho que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts junto a su fiel compañía desde hace 7 años, pero tampoco se le podía decir chico, porque en su mirada se reflejaba la guerra y una madurez que no todos podían decir que habían alcanzado a los 18 años.

El claramente no la había alcanzado. No se sentía como un hombre, obviamente. Más bien como una cobarde rata, igual que Pettigrew; el solo pensamiento le revolvía el estómago al compararse con ese bastardo rastrero y asqueroso. Pero… de alguna manera, parecía que para su mente era la mejor comparación que se podía encontrar.   
Al igual que el idiota asustadizo había huido en cada oportunidad de batalla que se le presento, y cuando no tuvo otra opción que pelear, lo hizo cobardemente y recibió un buen hechizo cortante en el pecho. Se lo merecía de todos modos. No había hecho nada bien durante toda su vida ahora que lo pensaba; su padre siempre se lo decía: “podrías haber subido tus notas este año” o “¿Por qué no atrapaste la Snitch a tiempo?” O simplemente se limitaba a mirarlo con esos ojos grises, esos ojos idénticos a los suyos pero que no sostenían ningún cariño por él. Realmente no había cariño en esa casa en ningún momento que el recuerde, para ser sincero consigo mismo. Había palmadas en el hombro cuando logro subirse a su primera escoba, y galletas con leche cuando había tenido una pesadilla, pero nada de eso era real. Él era su pequeño proyecto, un muñeco al cual podía hacer a su semejanza para que siguiera sus pasos y continuara con un legado racista.

Y el creyó.

El creyó que realmente estaba haciendo las cosas bien al seguirle el paso. El creyó que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien perfecto a los ojos de su familia cuando insultaba a los muggles, o cuando molestaba a Longbottom, e incluso se sintió feliz de haber metido en problemas a Potter durante su primer año (aun cuando lo habían castigado a él también). Pero nada estaba bien con todo eso, porque nunca lo miraron diferente. Nunca fue suficiente para ellos.

Pero ya no importaba. Su padre se encontraba en Azkaban cumpliendo una condena merecida, y su madre, oh su indiferente pero amada madre, tenía un lugar especial en su corazón, aunque no entendiera porque, se encontraba marchita en aquella mansión, pero sin ser capaz de dejar atrás todas sus creencias, volviéndose loca encerrada por el ministerio. Él era el único que había salido más o menos victorioso de los juicios. Yupi.

No lo enviaron a Azkaban, le permitieron realizar su último año en Hogwarts, y después tendría que probar suerte en el mundo muggle para encontrar trabajo; algo era algo, y ya le habían explicado que pronto su varita seria más de adorno que para otra cosa, porque se le irían reduciendo su capacidad de hechizos hasta que se le prohibiera utilizarla del todo. El seria libre después de su tiempo de prueba en Hogwarts y podría conocer el mundo que debía odiar.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto, el aroma de la poción totalmente lista inundaba sus sentidos. Ah, el olor a tarta de melaza, junto a la cera de pulidos para escobas y un olor fuerte pero varonil. Así que así olía el amor verdadero. Quizás Potter no era el que debía tomarse la poción después de todo. Que lastima que la poción solo fuera un engaño, podría habérsela tomado en ese mismo instante solo para comprobar si mirándose a un espejo, se hubiera podido amar, aunque fuera un poquito, aun después de todo el daño que él había causado. Tan pronto como el pensamiento se cruzó por su mente, la idea tomo forma. Podría hacerlo. Solo debía sacar un poco de lo que había hecho y acercarse al espejo del baño en el que se encontraba escondido, quizás funcionara, o quizás no. Quizás se podría morir.

Wow, esa era la mejor de las posibilidades; después de todo, el acónito era venenoso y si la poción no se usaba de la forma correcta quizás lo podría matar. A estas alturas todo es mejor que ser cortado a la mitad y sobrevivir a una guerra, rellena su cabeza.

Todo desaparecería, y el al fin podría descansar. Si, estaba muy cansado. Había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que rio frenética y exaltadamente. Oh dulce Merlín, había olvidado lo que era ser feliz. olvido lo que era tener energía para hacer las cosas que quería hacer. Se había convertido en la máquina que su padre intento controlar todos estos años.

Y rio. Y siguió riendo durante un largo tiempo. Ah, las ironías de la vida. La máquina era libre para decidir si moría ahí, y el creador de la maquina se pudría en una celda sin ser capaz ni de a qué hora le servirían la comida ni que día moriría. Que mierda de analogía. Que mierda de vida.

Su último pensamiento antes de echarse el trago de la poción a la boca, fue uno bastante largo, tanto para parecer más bien una especia de duda en esa cabecita platinada.   
¿Qué pensaría el sobre lo que estaba por hacer? ¿acaso reaccionaria positivamente o miraría con reproche lo que alguna vez fue su rival de escuela? Sabía que no podía pedir empatía de su parte porque no la merecía, pero eso no quitaba el deseo de que si ocurriera de su cabeza. Pero tampoco esperaba que el sonriera y dijera algo como “me alegro de que lo haya hecho”; no, él no era así, nunca lo hubiera hecho. Ni con él ni con nadie. Recuerda haber visto como se abrazaba a sus mejores amigos el día de la batalla, y parecía realmente apenado por lo que le había ocurrido a todo el mundo, no solo a su lado de la luz; si no también a los del lado oscuro. Draco sabía lo que él pensaba, pero nunca se lo dijo a nadie. En la guerra no existen bandos ganadores, porque ambos lados siempre pierden algo en el camino. Padres, hermanos, hijos y amigos. El perdió su inocencia ese día, así como otros perdieron amores, y otros, amistades o a simples conocidos. Recuerda haber visto el cuerpo de Daphne Greengrass siendo abrazado por su hermana menor Astoria, quien desesperada gritaba su nombre y se balanceaba enloquecida. Recuerda haber visto a uno de los gemelos Weasley abrazando al otro, el cual ya no respiraba. Recuerda haber visto a la señora Zabini buscando frenética a Blaise entre los cuerpos, sin importarle si alguien venía a por ella como mortifaga. 

Quizás era mejor que el muriera. Su madre no lo extrañaría, ahogada en alcohol y tiempos mejores junto a su amado marido, olvidada del mundo en el que vivía. Su padre simplemente frunciría la nariz, como si hubiera olido algo asqueroso y habría dicho que no le importaba mientras lo dejaran en paz en su celda. 

Quizás por fin haría algo correcto. Y por una vez en su vida, creyo en lo que hacía como el acto más desinteresado que iba a realizar jamas. Y bajo esa premisa, trago la poción y se sentó a mirar el techo de aquel baño. Ja, recordaba haber visto ese techo antes, mientras escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Myrtle y se desangraba lentamente…

Lo que marcaba la diferencia entre aquella vez y esta, era que en esta ocasión la decisión era suya, por fin…

 

…pero no había unos electrizantes ojos verdes mirándolo preocupado que lo hicieran sentir mejor esta vez…


End file.
